A display is an important output device for a computer system, via which a user could know and control the current operating state of the computer system and give instructions to the computer system based on the data and messages shown on the display. Currently, most of the available portable computers use a liquid crystal display (LCD). The LCDs used with the conventional portable computers provide only one simple function of displaying information. Therefore, the current LCDs usually have a housing designed to provide a room for an LCD panel, various circuit components, and necessary structural parts thereof.
In recent years, there have been many improvements made to the LCDs in an attempt to enhance their display function and increase their added value.
However, it is difficult to have any breakthrough in the design of the LCD housing for portable computer due to the limitation on space set by the electronic circuits and other structural parts of the LCD to the housing thereof.
Meanwhile, since compact volume and low weight are two important factors being considered by consumers when they purchase a portable computer, most portable computer manufacturers would not particularly add too many functional members to the LCD that would increase the volume and weight of the LCD. Instead, the manufacturers would only utilize as much as possible the limited space available from the current LCD housing.
Under this circumstance, a personalized design for the LCD housing has become an important approach to break through the conventional structural design for the LCD and to increase the added value thereof.